


Stealable Story Ideas

by shouyouyoyoma



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Akabane Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shiota Nagisa, after timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyouyoyoma/pseuds/shouyouyoyoma
Summary: Story ideas I came up with...But am too lazy to write, so feel free to steal.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 14





	Stealable Story Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> As I come up with more story ideas, I will add them to this list, and please leave a comment if you like this system.

  * Uncertain Future{KARMAGISA}(Takes place 7 years after graduation) Nagisa pursues his job as a teacher, and decides to continue teaching his high school class(the delinquent one). Since they threatened to “kill Nagisa,” he gives them a challenge to try and kill him by graduation. Meanwhile, the rest of the graduates of Kunugigaoka Junior High(INCLUDING KARMA) meet up at the old E-Class building, they resume cleaning the classroom and the topic of Nagisa comes up. So, they all take temporary leave to try and find him and see what he’s been doing(they basically stalk him), only to find out that he is a teacher of his delinquent class by day, dodging death threats and assassination attempts, and pursuing the life of a lethal assassin by night.
  * Full-Fledged Assassin - {KARMAGISA}(Takes place at the beginning of the school year) [KARMA ARRIVES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, NAGISA ARRIVES A WEEK OR SO LATE] Karma was a crazy person, he was known for being very sadistic and thriving on hurting others’ egos. But when he is moved down to E-Class, and the teacher is a tentacle monster who plans to blow the whole school up within the next year, Karma really believes he’s lost his mind. After a week or so(before Autonomous Intelligent Fixed Artillery aka Ritsu), a new student is added to the class roster, a student who is the definition of a mystery. The only thing known about the new student is their name, Nagisa Shiota. The student refused to submit a gender or a dynamic, and when Nagisa arrives in the classroom, they conceal their physical appearance with a ragged black hoodie worn underneath their school uniform. At the student’s (lack of) information and physical appearance, even Koro~sensei is at a loss for words. But even so, their tentacle-d teacher, as well as their English and gym instructors, seem to have taken a liking to them.




End file.
